Say It
by GleeBang
Summary: Brittany wishes her two friends could get along.


**A/N: Written for the Glee kink meme on LJ.**

**

* * *

**

Brittany found Rachel in the girls' restroom, fixing her makeup.

"Rach? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel said thickly, blinking as she swiped mascara across her lashes. She had obviously been crying; her eyes were red-rimmed and she sniffed suspiciously.

"Rachel, come on," Brittany coaxed her friend. They'd started spending time together in the past month, and even though Brittany didn't understand at least half of what Rachel said, they got along well.

The brunette pulled out a pot of lip gloss. "It's just... Santana won't leave me alone. She's been _ruthless_ lately. I don't know what's up with her."

"Oh. That."

"What do you mean, _that_?" Rachel asked, glancing over at her.

"Well, Santana's been a little... uh... mean for the past little while."

"Why?"

"Well," Brittany said. "You know how I'm dating Artie?"

"Uh huh," Rachel replied.

"He found out that me and Santana were still, you know, doing it, and he got a little mad for some reason. I don't know. Point is, I haven't had sex with her for the past month. I think she's still getting some from Puck... but I know Santana, and she likes girl sex better."

Rachel stared at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. She's pissed about it. She barely talked to me for, like, a week after I stopped coming over."

Rachel blinked. "Well, at least there's a reason for it. I thought maybe she was just getting meaner."

"Nah. Just horny."

This elicited a giggle from both girls. "Whatever," Rachel said, combing her hair. "I mean, we all have dry spells. God knows _I_ haven't been getting any since Quinn decided she was done with girls. But I didn't turn into a super bitch."

"You know," Brittany said, the cogwheels turning in her head. "My parents are out of town this weekend. Why don't you come over on Friday night? We'll have a girls' night."

"Oh! I love slumber parties," Rachel squeaked happily. "What should I bring? Ice cream? _10 Things I Hate About You_?"

"That's not quite what I had in mind..."

* * *

"Brittany, are you sure about this?" Rachel asked, worrying her lower lip as they waited in her living room on Friday night.

"I'm sure. Trust me. It's an awesome plan."

"Does Santana even know?"

"No! That's the best part," Brittany said, glowing. "I just told her to come over, no questions asked."

"Brittany! She'll probably freak out," Rachel complained. "She won't go through with it."

"She will. Just trust me, Rachel. I mean, _I'd_ totally bang you if I didn't think Artie would dump me for it."

Rachel smirked. "Yeah, well, just wait until you two do split up."

"I'm almost looking forward to it," Brittany said, grinning at her.

She cast an appreciative eye over Rachel, who had peeled off her jeans a few minutes earlier to reveal the outfit she'd bought for the occasion. Although _outfit_ maybe wasn't the right term, Brittany thought. It was a corset, flaming red, hugging her stomach and pushing her breasts out in an irresistible manner, paired with a black g-string and garter belt. Brittany's mouth was practically watering at the sight of her.

The doorbell rang then, and Rachel hopped up onto the kitchen table while Brittany got the door. She could hear them bickering in the hallway. "Look, Britt, unless you're ready to dump Wheels and get all up on this, I don't really want to stay. Puck scored some beer and..."

Santana stopped when she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes roved across Rachel's form, perched on the edge of the table.

"Jesus. What the fuck is Man Hands doing here?"

"San," Brittany said, taking her friend by the shoulders and pushing her forward lightly, "Rachel is here to help you."

"I don't need any _help_, Britt. Not from her." Rachel didn't miss the way Santana's eyes lingered around the tops of her breasts, or the way she licked her lips slightly.

"San, you need to get laid. I know it and you know it," Brittany cajoled her.

"I'm _getting_ laid. Like I said, Puckerman's waiting for me," Santana said, her eyes still on Rachel.

"Whatever, Santana. You know you miss fucking me," Brittany said, lowering her tone. "You know you want to let Rachel fuck you."

Santana was silent for a long moment before she relented and glared at the both of them.

"Fine, Man Hands. Since you're practically begging for it, I'll let you fuck me. But don't expect me to fucking call you or some shit like I'm sure Quinn did. I'm here to come. That's it."

"Fine," Rachel said simply, sliding off the table. She stretched, feeling Santana's eyes on her, and took a few steps forward. "Clothes off, Santana."

Santana pulled at her Cheerios uniform with just a bit too much speed as Brittany hoisted herself up on the kitchen counter. She was sad that she couldn't take part in this, but she thought Artie wouldn't be _too_ mad if she just watched.

When Santana was naked in front of her, Rachel swept her eyes across the other girl's body. She took Santana by the waist and jerked her toward the kitchen table, bending her over the surface.

"You want me to fuck you?" she breathed in Santana's ear, reaching around to grope one breast in each hand. The girl's nipples hardened instantly into peaks.

Santana moaned a little, but didn't answer.

"I asked if you wanted me to fuck you," Rachel said insistently, pinching the nipples hard. "Answer me."

"Fine! Fine. Fuck me," Santana tried to grumble. It came out as more of a sigh.

Rachel smirked and stepped away, reaching for the strap-on she'd packed in her pink duffle bag. "That'll do for now. But you're going to have to do better than that, Santana..."

Without warning, she slapped Santana's ass with a loud _smack._ The girl gasped in surprise. "You like that?"

"Unm," was Santana's muffled reply.

"I bet you do," Rachel said sharply, spanking her again. "You've been a bad fucking girl, Santana, you little slut. You deserve to be punished." Another loud slap.

She grabbed the end of her strap-on and slid it along Santana's pussy, glistening with moisture. "Fuck," Santana ground out, pushing herself backward. "Oh, no you don't," Rachel said, pushing her back toward the table. "You're my bitch, Santana. You do whatever the fuck I want you to right now. Say it."

Santana shook her head, moaning as Rachel dipped the tip of her strap-on into her pussy. "Goddamnit. Just fuck me already."

"No." Rachel dug her nails into the soft skin of Santana's hips. "Say you're my bitch." She pushed the head of the strap-on in a little further, forcing Santana's legs apart.

"_Shit_," Santana groaned.

"Say it!"

"Do it, San," Brittany pleaded from where she sat on the counter. Her Cheerios top was lying discarded on the floor, and she had one breast clutched in her right hand, her nipple pinched between two fingers. The other hand was down her skirt. Brittany pushed two fingers inside of herself, struggling to keep her eyes open to watch her two friends.

"Fuck! I'm your bitch, Berry." Santana keened, and Rachel pushed in all the way, the eight inches of hard cock filling her up completely. "Holy _fuck_!"

Rachel pulled all the way out and rubbed the tip of the strap-on around Santana's pussy again. "You liked that, didn't you, you nasty slut?"

"Uh huh," Santana panted. "Fuck me, Berry."

"Only if you beg for it," Rachel taunted.

"Please. Please, _please_," Santana moaned as the hard strap-on slid across her clit. "_Please_, Berry, fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Rachel slammed the strap-on back inside of her and pulled out again, leaving Santana desperate for more. One of her hands slid down toward her clit, and Rachel slapped it aside. "I swear to god, Santana, if you try that again I'm going to have to _seriously_ punish you," she hissed.

Considering how much she had liked the last punishment, it wasn't a surprise when Santana tried the same thing a moment later. "I told you not to do that," Rachel said with venom as she spanked her again and again. Brittany gasped from the counter, her fingers moving faster and faster against herself.

The strap-on rammed into Santana again, and she could practically feel her eyes rolling back into her head. Rachel's fingers slid around her hips and down toward her pussy, tantalizingly close. "Oh, _fuck_, Berry," Santana panted. "Just finger me already, would you?"

The tips of Rachel's fingers wandered further and further down until they were gliding up and down her slit, coating themselves in the wetness that was dripping from Santana's pussy. "Touch my clit, Berry," she groaned.

"No."

"_No_?" Santana would have turned around and slapped her right then if she didn't still have the strap-on inside of her. "What the fuck do you mean, _no_?"

"Not until you call me Rachel."

"What the fuck? No!"

It had been an unspoken rule for their entire high school lives that Santana never called her by her first name. It was _Berry_ on good days, and _Man Hands_ on bad ones.

"I mean it," Rachel said in a low voice. "Call me Rachel and I'll make you come so hard you forget your name." Santana shivered. "But if you don't..." Rachel pulled the strap-on out completely and removed her hands.

"Fuck, Berry, don't play with me," Santana grunted.

"I'll play all I want to. You're my bitch, remember?"

With that, Rachel slammed the strap-on back into her. Santana collapses onto the table, her tits pushing down against the wood as Rachel fucked her until she could barely see. "You want to come, Santana?" she breathed into her ear.

"Fuck, yes, _fuck_..."

"Then say my name."

"Fuck, fuck, _shit, Berry_..."

Santana was dripping all over Brittany's kitchen floor. Her head felt like it might blow right off if she didn't come soon. She was panting, sweating, unable to think or breathe.

"Say it!" Rachel commanded, spanking her again.

Santana exploded.

"_Rachel!_"

The girl reached a hand around and pressed hard against her clit, smashing their hips together and rubbing Santana's clit frantically. "Fuck! _Fuck! _Fuck, _Rachel, _oh my _God!_"

Santana came so hard that she almost passed out, cheek pressed against the kitchen table as she went completely limp. Stars danced in front of her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, Rachel's fingers still pressing her clit hard.

One more high-pitched squeak filled the air, and they both looked over as Brittany almost fell off the countertop in ecstasy. "Oh my _god_," she moaned. "You two are so fucking hot..."

Rachel delivered one more resounding _slap_ to Santana's ass before she pulled out of her, taking the strap-on off and pulling her jeans and a top back on.

"I'll see you two at school on Monday," she said with barely a hitch in her voice. Then she picked up her duffel bag and left.

Brittany felt she could hardly be blamed for eating Santana out later that night.

* * *

"Good morning, Santana."

The voice came from behind her. Santana jumped involuntarily, shutting her locker door.

Rachel was standing there, dressed in her signature plaid skirt and animal sweater, seemingly waiting for a reply.

"Morning," Santana said. The shorter girl's eyes narrowed and she took a tiny step toward Santana, the hint of a threat glinting in her eyes. "... Rachel."

She was rewarded with a dangerous-looking smile before the other girl flounced off to homeroom.

"Aren't you glad I set Friday night up?" Brittany whispered in her ear, linking pinkies with her as they started off down the hall.

Santana smiled ruefully.

"You have _no_ idea."


End file.
